The Demon and the Devil
by Belmon21
Summary: In the universe of the second OVA. After being turned down by all three Jellal's Erza decides for a karaoke night with her friends. But as events with the Fairy Tail gang never turn out normal, what is going to happen? ErzaxMira Mirza , Yuri


**Well then, my first Mirza fic. A great pairing that definitely needs more love :o  
**

**I hope there are not too many mistakes, somehow I feel rather bad at English right now oO**

**Anyway, enjoy~_  
_**

* * *

**The Demon and the Devil**

"_You're the devil."_

Those words felt like a hundred knives thrusting into Erza's chest just thinking about them. It was the first time that a guy – and a handsome guy at that – finally asked her out for a date and then that… Not only did he reject her by calling her a devil, no, two other guys looking just like him appeared shortly after that, eventually leading to all three of them calling her a devil once more.

The only thing she wanted was some love and affection. Was she really that unattractive and revolting? Was she supposed to stay single forever? No, she shouldn't think that way.

"Cheer up, Erza."

Great, even Lucy and the others noticed her desperation. No, that was against her pride. Screw those damned tattoo guys!

"You can just tell them that…"

"Humph. Did you think that I would be upset over something like this?" she interrupted the blonde-haired girl, trying to look at her as happy as possible. Though Lucy obviously didn't believe her. Screw those blue-haired guys!

"Alright, let's go karaoke all night long!" the student council president screamed, determined to sing and party the whole night until she would just forget about all that happened today.

"Okay!"

"I wonder what I should sing…"

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up!" came the replies by Lucy, Wendy and Natsu.

"If it's for karaoke, let's take Mira-chan along, too," suggested Gray, which Lucy behind him enthusiastically agreed to.

"Alright, then how about Lucy and Gray go to get Mira-san while the rest of us buy a room in the karaoke bar?"

All of them agreed to Wendy and so they split up, each group heading to their destination.

* * *

"A karaoke night to cheer Erza up? Of course I want to join!"

Without losing a second, Mirajane grabbed her keys and bag, closed the door of her house and followed her two friends to the popular karaoke bar _Fairy Voice_.

To tell the truth, when Lucy told her about Erza's ruined date she was slightly shocked. The red-haired girl planned to go on a date with some guy and she didn't know anything about it! Usually she was the most trusted person for everyone, so they always came to her to tell or ask her something. She was quite proud of that fact, thus it really scratched on her ego that Erza kept it a secret to her. And it bothered her all the more as the girl with the glasses was special to her. More special than she probably should be. But then again, right because of that it might really had been better for her not to know beforehand.

The white-haired girl looked up to the night sky, a rather unusual thoughtful expression on her face. Was it okay for her to be happy about the failed date? Was it maybe even a chance to dare a further step while trying to cheer Erza up? But if it didn't work, she would risk their friendship…

"Are you alright, Mira-chan? You look like something is troubling you."

"Thank you, Lucy. I'm fine," Mira answered the other girl with a smile. Whether or not she would be able to do something would eventually depend on the situation. For now she should just focus on singing and having fun with her friends. She loved karaoke, after all.

* * *

"_Every day, every night, every day, everywhere, we'll reach it that place called work!_"

Erza screamed the song with all her might into the microphone, eyes closed and with a few dancing movements from time to time. The three other girls danced and clapped enthusiastically with the rhythm of the music, while Natsu and Gray ordered some drinks and snacks.

After the song ended it was Lucy's turn to sing. She chose a song about coming home from a long journey and finally being able to see family and friends again. The two boys started to search for their own song to perform, while the president let herself fell onto the sofa with a slightly exhausted but nonetheless satisfied sigh. Mira tried to observe her neighbor as inconspicuous as possible. Yes, she seemed indeed to feel much better already, which caused the white-haired girl to smile even wider than before. She knew why she liked karaoke that much; it was able to cheer up everyone regardless of what exactly happened.

After Lucy's song, Gray and Natsu took the microphones and seemed to have started a singing competition by that. Both of them tried to be louder than the other, causing the blonde-haired girl to cover her ears during the last part of the song. After them it was Mira's turn.

"Now, to make the mood even better…" the girl thought determined as she stood in front of the karaoke screen, waiting for the music to start.

The song she decided for was upbeat, giving her the chance to dance cheerfully and to rhythmically sway her hip. Lucy and Wendy got so excited about it that they started to dance in sync next to her, with the two boys eagerly watching and applauding them. And to her biggest joy, when Mira looked in Erza's direction, the girl seemed to be quite pleased, too. She grinned at them and sometimes eagerly raised her fists to cheer them on.

When the song was over, their drinks and snacks arrived. Much to their surprise the one who brought them was none other than the guy they defeated earlier this day, Gajeel. He seemed to be just as shocked, as he shortly stopped after entering the room. Natsu instantly wanted to fight him, but Lucy was able to hold him back and Gajeel made clear that he was indeed just working here and didn't want to start a fight right now. The pink-haired boy then had to let out some steam, so he started to sing another song. Erza, coming in the mood again, spontaneously joined him. While Lucy and Wendy were searching for another song, the white-haired girl had an idea and got out her makeup, causing the two girls to her left to shiver with fear over her now demonic appearance.

"Hey Erza, look," Mira started when said girl sat down to her right and attempted to put on a scary grin. "If you are a devil then I am your demon. Together we deal with everyone who's against us!"

"Mira…" the student council president whispered deeply moved before rapidly standing up, taking the demon's hand and walking with her to the singing spot.

"Right! Screw those idiots! Let's show them what we got! Give us a real powerful song!" Erza yelled full of determination. Her left arm was resting on the other girl's shoulders and her right hand hold tightly on to her microphone. Mira, with her own microphone in her left hand, agreed enthusiastically and responded to her friend's touch by happily putting her right arm around the waist of the girl next to her.

And so the two girls began to sing with all their might, Erza in order to show her power and Mira to not fall behind. The rest of the group cheered them on, laughed and drank cola. The good mood seemed to be on its maximum right now. After the song ended they were all so pumped up that they decided to sing a round all together. Mira quickly cleaned her face from the makeup, Gray ordered new drinks and then the next song could start. All of them stood in a circle and lifted their arms with the microphones full of enthusiasm.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else.

"I don't want to fight here at my workplace, all right. But that doesn't mean I don't want to do anything for my revenge…"

With an evil grin on his lips, Gajeel opened a bottle with high percent alcohol and filled some of the liquid in each of the cola glasses.

"Now, how do you like this, you flies? Gihihihi!"

* * *

"Whew, that was fun!"

With a wide grin on his face, Natsu let himself fall onto the sofa. Except of Wendy, who started a new song now, everyone sat down on the sofas for a short break and to wait for the new drinks to arrive.

"Here are your drinks!"

Gajeel tried to sound as indifferent as possible, the hardest challenge, however, was to prevent himself from grinning.

"Finally! Took you long enough, scrap-metal guy!" Natsu teased him, but didn't get any reaction. Instead, the black-haired boy left the room as quick as he came without doing or saying anything else. The pink-haired boy was irritated at first, but didn't think about it any further as he wanted to focus on the freshly arrived drinks.

"Doesn't this taste kind of different than the cola before?" Lucy wondered, looking suspiciously at the glass of liquid in her hand.

"I think it tastes just fine!" Erza replied quickly, the white-haired girl next to her nodding in agreement. "If you don't like it, you can give it to me" the girl offered and so Lucy handed her glass over to Mira.

"Hey Gray, let's see who of us can empty the whole glass first!" Natsu challenged his best friend, still grinning.

"You have no chance of winning, Natsu!" said friend commented and took his glass as a sign that he was ready.

"Hey, I can beat the two of you with ease anytime!" Erza interrupted them, attempting to join the competition.

"But you already drank your glass half empty. You need a full one," Gray objected while pointing at her glass.

"Humph. No problem," the girl said with a slight grin, putting the now completely empty glass back on the table. With an almost unseen movement she snatched the glass of the still singing girl. "Now I have one."

"Eeeeh? You can't just steal Wendy's glass!" Lucy screamed franticly, but no one seemed to care about her as the trio started its drinking competition, with Mira eagerly cheering them on while emptying her own two glasses.

"What is with my glass?" the blue-haired girl asked in surprise as she just finished her song and returned to the sofa. "What? N-no way! My drink… And I was so thirsty…"

"Well, I am, too. Let's go get us some drinks from the vending machine outside. That's quicker than to order something again…" the blonde-haired girl offered and stood up from the sofa. "Besides, I don't really trust that waiter anymore…" she added in her thoughts while watching the four other members of their group drinking, laughing and yelling like crazy. With that, the two girls left the room, leaving the other four alone.

"Say, Erza…" Mira began and moved closer to the other girl. "Why are you searching for a guy anyway? Girls are much better!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" the red-haired girl asked, feeling a bit dizzy and her cheeks heating up.

"For example…" The white-haired girl didn't seem to feel much different than her, trailing off with her words as if she needed to gain new strength to speak before she continued. "I could give you so much love… you would never be unhappy again…" While talking, Mira got closer and closer to the girl next to her, until she could lay her arms around Erza's neck, pressing her body against her. "After all, I'm your demon…"

The red-haired girl was puzzled. She tried to comprehend all those words from her friend, but the dizziness seemed to prevent her from being able to. She could only understand the last part. "_I'm your demon._" It sounded so nice. Even more than before. The feeling of Mira's body firmly pressed against her was a bit strange; she wasn't used to that much body contact, with neither boys nor girls. Though it didn't feel bad, on contrary. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around the other girl, pulling her even closer. The demon girl took that as a sign to go further and tilted her head a bit in order to press her lips on Erza's. Hesitant at first, both girls started to get more confident, closing their eyes and deepening the kiss.

When Lucy and Wendy returned they almost got a heart attack from the scene in front of them. Natsu had stripped down to his underwear and ran through the whole room, pretending to be a wild, fire spitting dragon. Gray was constantly mumbling that he was cold and picked up every piece of clothes that he could find, including Natsu's. So was the scarf of his friend wrapped around his head, making him seem like some kind of ninja. Mira sat on Erza's lap, their arms wrapped around each other, their hands eagerly exploring the others body, while they were still in a very deep kiss. Sometimes were ruffled moans to hear.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucy screamed horrified, desperately cupping her face with her hands. "Gray, why are you wearing so much clothes all of the sudden? Natsu, why are you stripping instead? And what the heck are _you_ two doing there? Go, get a room! Err… another room!"

The little blue-haired girl quickly picked the cola can up, which had fallen out of her hands after she had entered the room. The others were really acting strange. So strange that Lucy instantly ended the karaoke night and pulled everyone out of the bar.

"Alright, I really think that there was something in you drinks after all…" the blonde-haired girl started. "But for now let's just all go home and take a nice long rest. I'm sure tomorrow everything will be fine. Well, I hope so at least…"

"I don't need to walk, I can fly!" Natsu yelled and started to run in the direction of his house, his arms spread as if they were wings.

"Hey wait, Natsu! It's too cold outside, I can't feel my fingers anymore!" Gray complained before following the other boy as the two were neighbors.

"Yeah, whatever…" Lucy mumbled slightly annoyed. "So, Wendy, Erza, let's go. Mira-san has to go into Natsu and Gray's direction, too, ri….?"

The girl stopped her sentence when she saw that Erza and Mira were still – or again? – clinging to each other and kissing passionately.

"And just what am I supposed to do with you two?" the blonde-haired girl asked desperately, clutching her forehead with her right hand.

"It's getting cold here… Let's go to your house…" the white-haired girl suggested between kisses, causing the girl in her arms to nod.

"Yes, let's go." With that the two women headed in the opposite direction of the two boys while linking arms and walking as close as possible together, also to steady each other as they seemed to stumble slightly.

"Well, I guess that problem is solved now…" Wendy commented and looked over to the girl beside her.

"Yeah, I guess… So let's finally go home, too," Lucy answered before following the couple. Of course with some save distance between them, just in case.

* * *

With a loud bang the door of the house closed, caused by a person being roughly pushed against it. Some moaning and gasping for air were heard between wild kisses. The red-haired girl pressed the other girl firmly against the door to feel every inch of her body with her own; their hands were touching each other's faces and hair.

"Now, let's continue where we left," the girl with the scarlet hair whispered into Mira's ear in a husky voice, making her shiver. The white-haired girl eagerly pressed her lips onto those of her beloved and answered by pushing the other girl further away from the door and in the direction of the bedroom. The kisses became more and more passionate with each step that brought them closer to their destination. The atmosphere became more heated, causing the two lovers to quickly cast off their clothes, creating a trace of their route.

With a skillful kick by Erza the bedroom door snapped shut and the two girls headed for the bed under the window, being guided by the moonlight from outside. Another little push and the president was lying on top of Mira and started to caress her neck, causing the demon girl to moan in pleasure…

The first thing that Erza noticed when she woke up was a terrible headache. The second thing was something or rather someone moving in her arms. And then all memories of last night started to come back, making the girl stiffen and blush heavily. Slowly she dared to look down on the person sleeping peacefully in her arms. Naked.

"Why-? How could I?" she asked herself inwardly, trying to repeat last night once more in her head. This time she was able to comprehend what the other girl had said to her back then. "_I could give you so much love… you would never be unhappy again…_" She gulped. Did she actually mean that? What if she really did? And moreover, why did she herself respond to it like that so fast without any further questions or anything, anyway? Maybe Lucy had been right after all and their drinks _did_ taste strange… could that Gajeel-guy have done something into them?

She got interrupted in her thoughts, however, when the white-haired girl snuggled even closer into her before eventually waking up. The girl seemed to go through the same process as her, as she first held her head with her hand, then looked up to meet Erza's face until finally realization kicked in, causing her to strongly blush as well.

"Good morning," Mira finally whispered, as if not daring to speak any louder.

"Morning," Erza replied just as low-voiced, unsure of what to do next. Strangely enough, despite their awkward situation none of them moved from their position at all. Well, it _did_ feel nice after all, having a warm, soft body in your arms, feeling the other's hot breath on your…

Blushing madly again the red-haired girl tried to stop her thoughts until she heard Mira's voice again.

"Um… last night was… really nice…" she hesitantly brought out, making both of them blush even further. "And I… I meant what I said yesterday…"

"Y-You mean… that with the love…?" It was hard for Erza to say those words, this whole situation was just too unfamiliar, she didn't know what to do. The girl in her arms nodded as an answer.

Now what? She had never thought about a relationship with a girl before, let alone with Mira. Then again, she did always feel more comfortable in her presence as with any other, but was it love? Not to forget that last night really felt more than just nice…

In any case there was a girl in her arms now, offering her exactly what she was craving for. Love. So why not just as well try and find out?

"You want to be my demon? Then I am your devil now," the president said with a soft smile and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips.

"I'm so happy now," Mira replied blissfully after the kiss. "And I'm sure you will be able to convince my brother to accept you."

That brought a questioning look on Erza's face.

"Well, he always says that he would only accept someone who's a greater man than him."

"Humph. If it comes to it, I will just beat him up," the red-haired girl declared confidently, a small smirk on her face.

"Yes, you're right," the other girl answered with her usual cheerful smile.

**END**


End file.
